stobiofandomcom-20200214-history
Risa
Risa, also known as the "pleasure planet", is an M-class planet located in a binary star system, with two moons. It is the homeworld of the Risians and a member of the Federation. Risa is located about ninety light years from Earth. Like Casperia Prime, Risa is a resort where conferences are frequently held. Culture and climate Originally a dismal, rain-soaked, and geologically unstable jungle planet plagued by violent earthquakes, the native Risians transformed their world with a technologically sophisticated weather control network that provided nearly constantly desirable weather, and seismic regulators to eliminate the geological instability and for optimum tourist comfort. Known for its beautiful tropical resorts and abundance of pristine beaches, Risa has been a popular tourist destination since at least the 22nd century. One popular Risian attraction is Suraya Bay, where the Lohlunat, the Festival of the Moon, is held. Another attraction is a place called Galartha, a cliff face that changes pitch while you climb it. One recommended restaurant is a little boat that sails into the bay every evening just after sunset. Patrons wade out to it, and they serve seafood right off the deck. There are many nightclubs, but the Vulcan Database advises visitors be wary of the occasional crime. Commander Tucker and Lt Reed, for example, were left tied up in their underwear by two alien thieves using a device which made them appear to be "gorgeous" females. According to the Vulcan database, Risa had over 200 registered Nuvian masseuses. Risa is most noted for the frank and open sexuality of its native population. Identified by a decorative emblem on their foreheads between the eyes, Risians often initiate or respond to the desire for sexual relations through the use of a small statuette called a horga'hn, the Risian symbol of sexuality or fertility. Display of a horga'hn announces that the owner wishes to participate in jamaharon, a Risan sexual rite. History and visitations In 2135, T'Pol tracked down the fugitive Vulcan operatives Menos and Jossen to Risa and pursued them into the planet's jungles. She killed Jossen but Menos escaped. Risa has been a popular destination for Starfleet officers since the crew of Enterprise NX-01 visited Risa for two days, in early 2152, for some shore leave. USS Enterprise-D first officer William Riker was very fond of Risa, and recommended that his captain, Jean-Luc Picard, visit the planet for shore leave in 2366. During his vacation, Picard met Vash, a Human archaeologist who was searching for the Tox Uthat, a device from the future that had been hidden by its creator on the planet in the 22nd century. Picard and Vash were successful in finding the device, but Picard was forced to destroy it to prevent it from falling into the hands of criminals. Geordi La Forge was scheduled to attend an artificial intelligence seminar on Risa in late 2367. He was ordered by Captain Picard to arrive a few days early to have some fun and relax. However, several hours before his arrival he was kidnapped by Romulans and replaced by a double who attended the seminar in his place. Riker visited Risa in 2368, where he met Ktarian operative Etana Jol. Upon his return to the Enterprise Riker introduced a new "game" which turned out to be a mind control device which the Ktarians planned to use to take over the Federation. The plot was foiled when Wesley Crusher and Robin Lefler managed to distract the crew long enough for Data to devise a "antidote" to free the crew from the Ktarians' control. In 2368, Captain Picard suggested a hypothetical choice whether to holiday on Corsica or on Risa. In 2369, Grand Nagus Zek had decided to go to Risa or Balosnee VI for his first vacation in eighty-five years. In early 2371, a Boslic captain filed a flightplan from Deep Space 9 to Risa after selling some wreckage to Quark. Later the year, Thomas Riker (while posing as Will Riker) claimed that he was on his way from the Enterprise to a vacation on Risa. According to Starfleet Intelligence, it was believed that Federation Ambassador Krajensky was kidnapped by the Dominion while visiting Risa in 2371, so that he could be replaced by a Changeling impersonator. Hoping to stop her from further helping the Maquis, Benjamin Sisko told Kasidy Yates they should visit Risa. Yates turned him down, but told him she would meet him there if he wanted to travel there alone in a runabout. Jadzia Dax, Worf, Julian Bashir, Leeta and Quark all visited Risa in 2373. During their visit, the New Essentialist Movement temporarily gained access to the planetary weather control system, with help from a disillusioned Worf. Later, control of the system was restored when Worf refused to continue the demonstration. Instead of opening negotiations with the Verillians, Farrakk visited Risa. At some point in 2373, Raimus was on Risa and talked a Starfleet officer who was in command of the weather control system there to become an informant for the Orion Syndicate. In 2374, Odo asked Bashir if an upcoming medical conference he was to attend was on Risa. It was actually on another "sunny resort", Casperia Prime. When told by Jadzia she wanted a suffering-free honeymoon, Worf was worried she wanted to visit Risa again. She had actually chosen Casperia Prime. When Grand Nagus Zek disappeared in mid-2375, Quark believed he was probably on Risa. In fact, he had traveled to the mirror universe. Zek himself knew that Quark would say he was on Risa. Doctor Bashir asked Sarina Douglas if she wanted to go to Risa. Their relationship ended before they could go. Grand Nagus Zek and Ishka retired to Risa in 2375. Following the Battle of Cardassia and the prospect of a larger battle with the Dominion, Ezri Dax told Captain Sisko that "all things considered, I'd rather be on Risa". Sisko noted "that makes two of us". Category:Planets